Promises
by Cait65
Summary: It has been 7 years since Chihiro visited the spirt world. She does not remember anything about it. On the first day of the 12th grade, there's a random student who suddenly came out of nowhere in the middle of the day. Will Chihiro remember everything and remember Kohaku? Or will she never see him again?
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start. I blinked as my mom opened the curtains. "Mom, did you have to open the curtains?" I asked. "Chihiro, it's time for your first day of the 12th grade in high school." I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to my closet and I dressed into my uniform. I ran downstairs and miserably tripped over my own foot. I fell on my face at the bottom of the stairs. I rolled over so I'm on my back and got up. I walked past the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I took a big bite as I said "Good bye" to my mom and dad. I walked to school as I finished my apple and then tossed it into the trash bin. I reached into my pocket and found my purple hair tie. I couldn't help but wonder where I got it from. All I remembered was when I moved to my new house 7 years ago and found it on my hair. I was deep in thought when I heard my friend Kai calling my name. "Chihiro, I've been looking everywhere for you, come on" I followed him to the classroom, hopping grade 12 wasn't so bad.

Kohaku was walking with Lin. Lin told him "You never know, Chihiro could be married, had kids and living happily in her own house!" Kohaku sighed "I guess you are right, but she would be a teen right now Lin, so it also could be wrong" "You calling me wrong? Chihiro could have died also!" Kohaku froze upon hearing this. Lin waved her hand in his face "You going statue on me?" He blinked and said "That can't be" She walked and said "I guess you could go to the human world and try to get her back, but it could fail" as she ran off. Kohaku hopped she was wrong as he chanted a spell for a min and then walked across the border. The wind tried pushing him back but he still walked calm past the tunnel. Kohaku walked on until he saw Chihiro's school. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Chihiro was drawing a dragon as the door suddenly slid open. Everyone suddenly stopped talking too. Mrs. Kuran said "Oh! Come in" Kai whispered to Chihiro "_That could be the new student who just moved here._" Chihiro looked and saw a boy who looked about 18 come into the classroom Mrs. Kuran said "Class, this is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi our new student." Chihiro noticed the boy looked familiar, he had elbow length blackish brownish hair, and the emerald eyes. Kohaku bowed before the class as Chihiro whispered to Kai "_Nobody bows since the old days!_" Mrs. Kuran said "Kohaku, you can sit at the empty seat behind Ogino Chihiro" Kohaku walked to the seat behind Chihiro and sat. Chihiro noticed the boy was not wearing the uniform. Mrs. Kuran suddenly said "we are going to the gym to do the runners test!" Everyone groaned but Kohaku as they got up from their seats and followed Mrs. Kuran to the gym. The class lined up and got into their running positions but Kohaku just stood there. Mrs. Kuran said "On your mark, get set, GO!" and everyone ran to the end of the gym but Kohaku was the fastest. Mrs. Kuran marked Kohaku 10/10 but everyone 5/10. Chihiro wondered "_How is Kohaku so fast? He was like a blur of wind._" Chihiro was lost for the entire day until the bell rang, she ran home with Kai. She thought _"This is like a mystery even to me." _Chihiro went home and went to her room. She fell onto her bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chihiro woke up and she felt determined to find out more about _Kohaku_. Chihiro quickly changed into her uniform and ran downstairs watching her feet so she won't trip like yesterday. Chihiro ran past the kitchen and grabbed an orange. Her mom asked "Are you in a hurry?" "Yes, mom, bye, love you, got to go!" Chihiro replied and she ran out the door eating her orange on the way to school. After Chihiro quickly threw her orange into the trash and ran to school, she bumped into Kai. Chihiro looked up and saw him. Kai asked "What's wrong? You look troubled" She turned a shade of red and ran past him. Kai just blinked confusingly as he saw Chihiro burst into the doors and the classroom door. Mrs. Kuran blinked "Chihiro, are you alright?" "Y-yes" Chihiro stammered as she sat down. She waited to see if that guy would show up when Kai tapped her on the shoulder. Chihiro slowly looked up to see him staring at her. "Chihiro, I'm worried, what was that this morning?" Chihiro mumbled "I'm fine, just, uh, I'm okay." Kai blinked and then sat in his seat. Suddenly the door swung open and Kohaku walked in. Chihiro stared at him as he sat down behind her. Chihiro noticed he was wearing the uniform today, and for the first time noticed his hair was elbow length. It was pulled back by a hair tie which also pulled some of his bangs back. Chihiro thought "_Why would a boy in high school, have hair that long?_" Mrs. Kuran said "Today we are picking partners for this year to work together in class, please write your names , just your first name, onto a piece of paper and put it in this bag" Chihiro nervously ripped a piece of paper and wrote her name. She took a quick glance at Kohaku, and saw he already put his name in the bag. Chihiro quickly folded her piece in half and walked up to the bag. She dumped her name in and sat back down. Mrs. Kuran counted the numbers of pieces to make sure everyone did it. Then she said "Okay, girls will pick a name, please come up and pick a name girls" Chihiro slowly got up from her seat and looked in the bag. She saw one name was not folded properly and it was folded the other way in half. Chihiro felt like she should pick it, so she did. Without looking at she sat back down as Mrs. Kuran said "Girls, you may open them". Chihiro opened it and felt like screaming. The name on her paper said "_Kohaku_". Mrs. Kuran said "For this month, we will be doing a project on ancient history and you will work in these partners in the library." The class walked to the library and sat down with their partners. Chihiro nervously walked in and saw Kohaku sitting by the window. She gulped and slowly sat beside him. Kohaku noticed she was nervous "What are you so nervous about?" he asked clearly wondering. Chihiro blinked "Um, uh, I am just nervous about the project" she lied. Kohaku knew she was really nervous about him but acted like what she said was true. "So, what do you want to do the project about?" he asked her. "Um, how about spirits and shrines?" Chihiro noticed what she said and thought "_Well, spirits are pretty old_" Kohaku said "Uh, okay" Chihiro walked quickly to one of the library's computers. She noticed Kohaku was sitting beside her. Chihiro quickly logged in and opened up the web. She typed in search "_Spirits and Shrines_" She asked "What link?" Kohaku just said "Try the first one." Chihiro clicked the first link and a whole lot of information popped up. She noticed there was a list of spirits. Chihiro asked him "We could do all information about Spirits and do at least one spirit?" Kohaku asked "Which one do you want to do?" She looked at the screen and something caught her eye. Chihiro asked "What about Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" He said "Okay" but his thoughts were somewhere else. Chihiro clicked the link to the spirit. Chihiro blinked as she saw a big white dragon pop up on screen. She noticed she always drew this dragon in class and at home. The dragon was white with brown under the chin until the tail, aqua green mane and emerald eyes Chihiro suddenly had a flash back of the same dragon under water. Her hair tie snapped and before she blacked out she heard Kohaku calling her name then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Kohaku caught Chihiro when she started to fall off her chair. He thought "_I have to get her to the nurse!" _Kohaku quickly walked to the nurse's office and knocked on the door. The nurse Ms. Aiko opened the door "Hello?" She noticed Kohaku carrying Chihiro on his back. "Get in here quick!" He obeyed walking in and laying Chihiro on a bed. Ms. Aiko ran to them with a wet cloth. She placed it onto Chihiros head. "Is she okay?" Kohaku asked. "I think she has a coma or amnesia" "Really?" Kohaku wondered. "Yes." Chihiro started mumbling "No, don't leave me" Kohaku and Ms. Aiko turned around in surprise. They both stared at her. Chihiro stopped mumbling. Ms. Aiko asked if Kohaku could come back for Chihiro and he said alright. So, he left the room.

Chihiro woke up jolting upward. She looked around and saw she was in the nurse's office. Ms. Aiko saw her confused look "It's alright child, you were only passed out for 2 minutes" Chihiro noticed her hair tie was gone "W-where is my hair tie?" She asked. "I do not know dear". Chihiro ran to the library and found it on the floor. She was sad to find it snapped and Kai came "So, it finally snapped huh?" "Oh shut up Kai, it is important to me" She felt tears stinging her eyes and she ran past him. Chihiro did not stop running until she got to her house. "_I need to know more about this "dragon" _she thought. Heading inside she thought "_Sooner or later"_.

Kohaku was walking to his "temporary" apartment when all a sudden a storm came and in a second he was soaked. "Oh, come on!" He yelled. Kohaku ran inside his room and collapsed on his bed. _"I thought getting her memories back would be easy, but, Lin was right."_ He thought. Kohaku suddenly remembered the spirit Chihirio picked to study. "_Uh oh, the one she picked was me but, why did she collapse after she saw my dragon form?"_ He wondered. Kohaku saw the storm was getting worse and worse. He turned on the news. "This just in, we are going to tell you, the storm has gotten no better and schools would be canceled until the storm gets better" The reporter then suddenly blew away by a tornado and screamed "OH MY GOD, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Then he was gone. Kohaku was getting worried and then he ran out the door. He was almost zapped by lighting. Kohaku then used his wind powers to quickly as fast as he can, run to Chihiro's house.

Chihiro heard a knock at the door. Her dad shouted "I'LL GET IT!" Then he opened the door to see a soaked Kohaku in front of the door. Her dad said "Come in, you must be one of Chihiro's class mates." Kohaku walked in dripping water all over the floor. Chihiro's dad showed Kohaku to the coach and gave him a towel. Kohaku dried himself as he sat beside Chihiro. "Um, why did you come here?" she asked. Kohaku looked at her "I was worried about you" He slowly said. Chihiro gasped "Why, are you the one that brought me to the nurse?" "Yes, I did, you see, you suddenly fell off your chair and I caught you." Chihiro's eyes widened "Y-you c-care a-about m-me?" she stammered. Kohaku eyes filled with sadness "I had to protect you" Chihiro suddenly had a flash back of her pink shoe falling into a river and how she tried to get it. But fell in, the water carried her to shore safely. Chihiro's eyes closed and fell onto Kohaku. He looked down at her. Thinking of taking advantage of this moment, he hugged her. "_I never want to let her go, but soon I have to."_ Kohaku carried Chihiro to her room and laid her carefully onto her bed and tucked her in. He took one good look at her and fell asleep at the foot of her bed. Chihiro was seeing all her memories, remembering Kohaku, Lin and everyone else. Day time is soon to come. Will she remember?


	4. Chapter 4

Chihiro woke up. She sat up and saw Kohaku sleeping at the foot of her bed. Chihiro felt tears stinging her eyes. She hugged him gently, not wanting to ruin his sleep. Chihiro's dad walked in and saw her hugging Kohaku. Chihiro was smiling as she was hugging Kohaku. Her dad's eyes widened and she turned to look. Chihiro stopped hugging Kohaku and slowly walked up to her dad "It's not what you think" she whispered. He stared at her and then slowly walked out. Chihiro wondered if the storm stopped. So, she looked out the window and saw it was rushing wind, lot of rain, and lighting flashing. Hearing a sudden thunder she jumped. Chihiro turned on the news, and saw schools were canceled. She sighed as she turned off the TV. Chihiro walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk as she stared at her dad. Chihiro got a spoon and started eating.

Kohaku woke up hearing a noise outside the room. He walked out slowly and saw Chihiro arguing with her dad. "Dad, like I said before, we are _not_ girlfriend and boyfriend" "No, you are and you are pregnant" Kohaku's eyes widened "DAD, I AM NOT PREGNANT" her dad stared and finally said "Ok, you are right." Chihiro just finished eating and saw Kohaku's mouth wide open in a shape of an O. "I'm so sorry Kohaku" she said. Kohaku stopped hanging and gently held her hand 'Do you remember me?" Chihiro slowly said "I do" she hugged him tightly and Kohaku hugged her. Chihiro asked "Is Lin, Kamaji and everyone doing fine?" Kohaku said "Of course" Then her mom came and gasped. "Are you two, _girlfriend and boyfriend_?" They both stared at her with her mouth hanging in O shape. At the same time, they both said "OF COURSE NOT!" Kohaku thought "_Could this day get any worse?"_

Chihiro and Kohaku quickly walked to Chihiro's room and locked it. They sat on the floor staring at one another. "Want to play cards?" Chihiro asked. "Ok, I guess" Kohaku got out the cards and placed them on the floor between him and Chihiro. They started to play while they were playing they heard a knock at the door but ignored it. Then all a sudden Kohaku leaned in closer to Chihiro and they slowly kissed. Chihiro's mom and dad burst in and started to scream "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" What will happen next?


End file.
